


Her Eyes are Full of Stars (and I Can Only Give Her the Earth)

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Monster High
Genre: Based on 'Boo York Boo York', Canon Compliant, Cheese as far as the eye can see, F/F, Fluff, I have only been to new york city once forgive the shoddy geography, So goddamn sweet you'll need a filling, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle is a smitten dork and Luna is a cute gay moth and I will never be over this ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Eyes are Full of Stars (and I Can Only Give Her the Earth)

**Author's Note:**

> [Baymax voice] oh no

Elle has never doubted that she _can_ feel. It's only recently she's realized how much she _does_ feel.  
  
Luna bumps into her the first time at Astra Nova's party back in Boo York— gravity's been turned off and Elle is enjoying the sensation of feeling light (which doesn't happen often, being made of metal and all) so Elle doesn't blame her— and she says _oops, sorry about that, nice lightshow though_ and Elle at first doesn't recognize the funny buzzing in her CPU until hours it's after the party and she wonders why there's a girl with star-filled eyes and these delicate moth wings that she realizes.  
  
(oh no)  
  
She bumps into Luna the second time, outside the Monster High library while she's got her musical interface out and is flipping through sample basslines, and she realizes after the fact somewhere in her circuitry that it may be a better idea to watch where she's going, but strangely enough, Luna doesn't seem to mind because she's a little bit distracted.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that," Elle blurts, as Luna's eyes (they're still full of stars, and Elle thinks it takes a person with stars in their heart to have eyes like that) flit from the lit interface to the flickering streamlines on Elle's metal skin. "Are you alright? Really, I should've— should've been watching where I was going. You know?"  
  
Elle is sure she's babbling, but Luna seems riveted. "Do those lines light up when you talk?"  
  
She recognizes this as the feeling of being caught off-guard— is there a shorter name for that? "Huh?"  
  
"On your… here," says the moth, tracing tracks on her face in the exact same places Elle has lines. "Those things. Do they light up when you talk, or is it random?"  
  
"No, they—" Elle corrects herself. "They do, yeah. I'm not sure why. But seriously, are you okay? Colliding with a two-ton hunk of metal can't be that comfortable."  
  
"Naw, I'm fine," Luna chuckles, her cheeks scrunching up in the absolute cutest way Elle is sure she's ever seen on an insect— she's sure being that cute must be illegal in some places. "Takes a lot more than that to rattle my exoskeleton! How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Elle says, in what she recognizes as dumbstruck. "I… ah…" _Miss moth, I think I may be in love with you._  
  
"Oh, you're that deejay from Astra Nova's party in Boo York!" recognition flits across Luna's features the same way the stars in her eyes twinkle. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"Elle Eedee," Elle recites. "Like the lights."  
  
Luna laughs. Elle feels a sudden rush of that same thing that distracted her for so long after the party. (She _knew_ the amount of energy she'd plugged in to her power cords wasn't the only culprit.)  
  
"Well, gee," Luna remarks, her smile absolutely too cute and too much for Elle's CPU to take, "No wonder you've lit up my life so much!"  
  
It takes a moment.  
  
"Because I'm a moth, see," Luna is quick to explain. "Luna Mothews!"  
  
Elle vaguely recognizes the name. "From… _Les Miserableahs_?"  
  
"Yes!" Luna's entire face lights up as much as her eyes. "Finally, someone recognizes me! I know I didn't have a _huge_ part, but, _technically_ , I am part of a Bloodway musical!"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't catch your show when it was on," Elle admits.  
  
"Well, it's the off-season now," Luna says casually. "Maybe I could hook you up with some bleakstage access when the show is back on? Now, I may just be an ensemble member for now, but I can still try!"  
  
Oh, wow. Elle doesn't know what to say. "I…"  
  
"No need to thank me," Luna beams. "But, hey, maybe I'll see you around sometime? Gotta fly! Catch you later, okay, ghoul?"  
  
"Okay," Elle echoes, waving as Luna flutters off.  
  
Her shoulder bumps against the row of lockers without her realizing it. To all Monster High, she looks like someone who just met the ghoul of her dreams and watched her fly away. Elle knows what she's feeling now.  
  
(oh nooooo)  
  
Luna Mothews very quickly becomes a fixture in Elle's life before Elle can even properly process it— not that Elle is complaining.  
  
 _Let's fang out sometime,_ she says in the summer— Elle has learned that by 'sometime,' Luna always means 'as soon as creaturely possible' and there's really no use saying no because Luna _will_ negotiate her way into your schedule _at some point_ regardless of anything else. Her text came during the intermission of the show, so naturally, Elle assumes Luna means after the evening show is done, though it'll be late so Elle can't imagine what they'll do.  
  
Of course, it's Boo York, so they're bound to find _something_. But Elle grew up in Queens, so no one can really blame her for overlooking it, and besides that, being in the company of perhaps the most adorable and wonderful moth to ever grace the surface of the planet isn't doing wonders for her logical thought processes.  
  
They walk with hands joined— Elle doesn't notice until Luna's swinging their joined hands back and fourth as she takes in the city lights. Elle tells herself it's fine, it's so Luna doesn't get lost in the rest of the foot traffic, but she's sure that if she had blood, she would be blushing.  
  
Elle doesn't remember what they talk about. She's certain it doesn't matter.  
  
Is Central Park really so close to Bloodway? Elle doesn't know and can't make herself care. Because Central Park is where they go and it's almost quiet enough that Elle forgets she's in Boo York City and if it weren't for the skyscrapers poking their heads over the treetops in her field of vision and the light pollution turning the sky orange she'd swear they were upstate.  
  
They find a bench. Luna's looking at the sky— Elle can still see stars in her eyes even if there are none to be reflected. The lights of Bloodway have lit her up so bright, Elle's LCD displays would be drowned out by the brilliance.  
  
"Great show tonight, Luna," she finally says, for lack of anything else— she internally cringes at how utterly lame that is. "You really sing your heart out up there, huh?"  
  
"Well, I try," Luna grins modestly. "You're sweet to say that."  
  
"I mean it," Elle insists. "Weren't you gonna try out for another part next season?"  
  
"I dunno," Luna remarks. "If I get a bigger part, I wouldn't be able to see you as often." Is that a blush dusting her cheeks? Elle isn't sure, but she feels her internal fans whirring in what she's sure is the least flattering way possible. With flesh-and-blood monsters, they get cute flushes on their cheeks and ears when they're embarrassed or smitten— Elle thinks it's entirely unfair that she just sounds like an AC unit on the fritz.  
  
"Well, I mean," Elle stammers. "Y-your career is important too, right?"  
  
"Of course, being an actress is my dream," Luna nods quickly enough to make her ponytails waggle. (It's adorable and Elle wonders when on _Earth_ she fell for this ghoul so hard.) "But, I mean… can't I spend time with my ghoulfriend, too?"  
  
The word 'ghoulfriend' hits Elle like a truck. She feels her fans whir— then she realizes that oh, Luna must mean ghoulfriend like the way Frankie and her friends use it, not _that_ kind of ghoulfriend— and she can't help but deflate a little bit.  
  
Still. Contextually, the word would be construed as the 'we're dating' usage as opposed to the 'we're friends' usage, framed the way it was. But Elle is sure that Luna just means friend, in this case, and more to the point, she's sure _Luna is straight_. (Elle, however, has never been the best judge of this kind of thing, simply because usually you just can't tell.)  
  
Elle, at this point, is still fairly sure that Luna doesn't like ghouls in that way, or if she does, she hasn't said anything about it and is maybe still in the process of figuring it out, which is totally okay and all because, gosh, it took Elle herself ages to come to terms with it and she's still not sure if she one-hundred-percent likes only ghouls and trying to pursue anything with Luna if she's still in that stage may not work out for anyone because she could get hurt and confused by it no matter _what_ Elle's intentions were—  
  
It's then Luna is staring at Elle with those big starry eyes of a ghoul with the world in front of her chasing after her dreams with the energy and passion only someone determined to live a life to the fullest extent she can would have that Elle remembers she is expected to respond.  
  
"Y'know, Luna, if anyone can balance these sorts of things, it's you," Elle remarks, perhaps too easily— Luna does not seem convinced.  
  
"I was expecting you to be a bit more concerned," Luna remarks. "I mean… yeah, it's my dream! But I don't want to push you out of the picture because of that. I thought you'd have thoughts on that, since it affects you, too."  
  
"I just want you to be happy," Elle says, looking puzzled. "Any of your ghoulfriends would say the same thing. I'm no different."  
  
Luna pauses. "Except," she says. "You kind of are. You're my ghoulfriend."  
  
"I… know I am?" The way her voice filter pitches up at the end makes it a question. "That's what I'm saying."  
  
"No, no," Luna almost seems like she's laughing. "You're my _ghoulfriend_. In the way that means you're more than my ghoul-friend, meaning friend that's a ghoul. Ghoulfriend."  
  
(wait)  
  
(what)  
  
( _oh noooooooo_ )  
  
"Y-you mean," Elle stutters. "We… this whole time?"  
  
"I-I thought it was obvious!" Luna has a hand over her mouth. "Oh my ghoul! Are you…"  
  
"I thought you were—" Elle blurts. "Luna Mothews! I've been grade-A crushing on you since you ran into me during Astra Nova's party and I was so sure you were straight this whole time, and here you are sayin' we're already ghoulfriends?"  
  
"Well, how is it you bring something like that up, huh?" Luna demands, the Jersey in her voice cropping up despite herself. "I thought it'd just… y'know… happen? I don't know! They don't teach ya this in acting school!"  
  
"They don't teach it anywhere," Elle sighs. Then she lets out a little laugh, putting a hand to her face. "Gosh. I can't believe I was worrying through my last wire about this!"  
  
"You've… really liked me for that long?" Luna ventures, looking up at Elle with a blush on her cheeks that makes Elle's fans whir faster because _she's just so cute_ and it's official, Elle is so far beyond smitten that it's not even funny.  
  
"Yeah," Elle admits. "I… jeez, Luna. You're just _amazing_."  
  
Luna's quiet for awhile, but she's smiling, so Elle thinks there's a reasonable probability she didn't mess this up. And the night is nice and it feels like the entire world has shrunk to them and the bench and the sidewalk in Central Park, and Elle is there with Luna and they're holding hands and oh sparks now their lips have met and Elle is certain that she's whirring louder than a jet engine and that just can't be charming at all— but Luna doesn't seem to mind, and everything in Elle is pounding _you love her, you love this ghoul,_ and she couldn't shut it up if she tried, but does she really want to?  
  
No, she decides.  
  
She really doesn't.


End file.
